Mirandolo
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "WATCHING HIM" DE TheAmericanWeasley. Hermione va a buscar a Ron para hacer las paces, y lo encuentra haciendo algo que no se resiste a mirar.


Hola a todos otra vez! Aca estoy de nuevo con otro one-shot traducido (: espero que les guste. Gracias por los hermosos reviews que me dejan, me hacen sentir muy feliz!

En cuando a "Recordando su nombre" la autora original lo dejó ahi, pero si ustedes quieren puedo exprimir un poco mi cerebrito y hacer una continuacion!

Les dejo esta historia que me ha gustado mucho, es corta pero productiva jejeje xD

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y la historia en su totalidad pertenece a TheAmericanWeasley.

Dejen reviews!

* * *

><p>"Harry, ¿dónde está Ron?"<p>

Los tres jóvenes estaban pasando la noche en el medio del bosque, mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes. Harry estaba sentado delante de la carpa, con la mirada perdida. Habían pasado solo unos días desde que Ron había regresado, y luego de evadirlo y echarle miradas asesinas todo ese tiempo, decidió que harían las paces.

"Dijo algo de tomar un paseo. Se fue por ahí." Dijo Harry apuntando a un camino lleno de árboles enfrente de ellos.

Hermione suspiró, esperando que ir a buscar a Ron no implicara una misión de rescate.

"Gracias. Volveré en unos minutos." Dijo Hermione y se adentró en el camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hermione pudo escuchar a Ron. Miró por entremedio de los arbustos y ahí estaba el, tirado contra el tronco de un árbol agarrándose con su mano izquierda. Estaba haciendo algo con su mano derecha…le tomó un momento a Hermione darse cuenta de lo que Ron estaba haciendo.

Luego el echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Hermione solo se quedó ahí parada, ligeramente agazapada, mirando como Ron se masturbaba. Hermione nunca había pensado en ello antes. Por supuesto sabía que casi todos los hombres se masturban aunque sea una vez, pero nunca pensó que Ron lo hacía. Y ella sí se masturbaba.

Se sintió extraña por estar mirando pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. La virilidad de Ron era larga, casi 15 centímetros, y gruesa.

Una pregunta se estaba reproduciendo en su mente. ¿Qué y en quién estaba pensando? ¿En alguna chica de la escuela como Luna, Parvati, Padma o Cho? O peor… ¿su ex novia Lavender?

La pregunta fue rápidamente contestada, cuando Ron se proporcionó una larga caricia, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez, y gimió.

"Hermione," gruñó el.

Hermione casi jadea fuerte por la sorpresa, pero se puso la mano sobre la boca. ¿Dijo lo que ella pensaba?

"Hermione," gimió Ron otra vez.

Las caricias se volvieron más rápidas y su respiración más agitada.

"¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Demonios!" gimió Ron, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y con una última caricia Ron acabó, y su blanco y perlado líquido cayó desde su miembro al piso del bosque. Algo quedó en sus manos.

¿Qué debía hacer ella ahora? ¿Echar a correr y pretender que no había pasado? ¿O saltar de detrás de los arbustos, arrodillarse llorando y confesarle que estaba muerta de amor por el?

Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans, y murmuró un hechizo limpiador. Luego se subió el cierre del pantalón y se dio la vuelta para volver a la carpa.

Hermione no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y él la vio.

"¿Hermione?" dijo el.

"Um…hola," le dijo Hermione de forma incómoda y ruborizándose.

"¿Qué…qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Yo, eh, vine a buscarte. ¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí?" le preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que ya sabía exactamente lo que había estado haciendo.

"Dando un paseo," respondió el, mirando sus zapatos. "Escucha Hermione, yo…"

"Vine a disculparme" lo interrumpió ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me comporte como una verdadera..." empezó Hermione, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas. "Una verdadera perra."

"No digas eso de ti, Hermione. Nunca podrías ser eso. Honestamente eres…la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, "Ron miró los árboles antes de hablar de nuevo. "Y también eres la razón por la que volví."

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se obligó a si misma a no llorar.

"Lo siento Ron. Si, fuiste un idiota por irte pero el punto es que volviste, ¿Puedes encontrar en tu corazón perdón para mi por…por…"

"¿Patearme el trasero?" Sugirió Ron, con una sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro pecoso. "Lo merecía. Nunca estuve enojado contigo para empezar."

Hermione abrió sus brazos. Ron los envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y los dos adolescentes solo se quedaron ahí, abrazándose, por diez minutos. Hermione no aguantó más, y unas lágrimas cayeron en el cabello pelirrojo de Ron. Ella quería que este momento durara por siempre. Ambos deseaban eso. Pero tuvieron que separarse.

"Bueno, um, deberíamos volver a la carpa. Harry debe estar preocupado," dijo Hermione.

"Cierto," respondió Ron, con la punta de las orejas al rojo vivo.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta a la carpa. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos, que casi no notó a Ron tomarle la mano.

"¡Ya era maldita hora! ¿Dónde carajo estuvieron?" dijo Harry cuando llegaron.

"Perdimos la noción del tiempo. El bosque es realmente hermoso," dijo Ron.

"Bien. ¿Quién quiere hacer la primera vigilancia de la noche?" dijo Harry.

"Yo la haré" se ofreció Ron.

"Gracias Ron. Yo tomaré el segundo turno," dijo Harry entrando en la carpa.

"Entonces, que tengas buenas noches Ron," le dijo Hermione.

"Buenas noches Hermione," contestó Ron, sentado frente a la carpa, donde antes había estado Harry.

Hermione, sintiéndose caliente y llena de deseo, se agachó y le dio a Ron un besito en la frente.

Sin darse la chance de contestar, Hermione fue a la carpa con Harry.

Sabía exactamente en que iba a pensar cuando se masturbara esa noche.


End file.
